The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A variety of power cleaning equipment is available for use in both residential and commercial cleaning services. Common power cleaning equipment may include, by way of example, dry vacuum cleaners, wet vacuum cleaners, buffers, scrubbers, extractors, and waxing machines, among others. Power cleaning equipment, as the name implies, are provided with power cords attached to the equipment in order to provide power for operation. The power cords may be manual or auto-retractable, and extension cords are also employed in order to reach areas far away from a power outlet.
These power cords may present challenges to a user of the power cleaning equipment. As the user moves the power cleaning equipment around an area to be cleaned, the power cords are dragged across the floor and tend to get caught or lodged under objects within the area, such as desks, cabinets, shelves, couches, and doors, among others. When the power cords get caught on an object, the user needs to locate where the cord is lodged and release the cord in order to continue cleaning, thereby wasting valuable time and resources. If the time wasted by a user having to stop their work, look for the lodged cord, and release the power cord were decreased, the cost of operating a cleaning business would decrease by lowering the amount of time the user is on-site cleaning. The gained time may also allow for more cleaning to be completed in a day or week.
These challenges with cleaning equipment power cords, among other accessories that may become inadvertently lodged, are addressed by the present disclosure.